headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Heath
A heath or heathland is a dwarf-shrub habitat found on mainly low quality acidic soils, characterized by open, low growing woody vegetation, often dominated by plants of the Ericaceae. There is no clear difference between heath and moorland but moorland is generally related to high-ground heaths with — especially in Great Britain — a cooler and damper climate. She-Wolf of London Letchmoor Heath was a heath located in the English countryside and featured in the NBC television series She-Wolf of London. In episode 2, "The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath", a seamstress named Gertie found the preserved remains of a two-hundred-year-old bogman named Atticus Grey. She dininterred the body and brought it to a nearby pub called the Three Horseshoes. A day later, Atticus Grey rose from the dead and murdered Gertie, sewing her eyes and mouth shut. He then murdered several more people in and around the heathland until he was rendered inert by the efforts of Professor Ian Matheson and his assistant Randi Wallace. The Walking Dead Heath was an African American man and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He was a resident of the gated community at Alexandria, Virginia and worked as a supply runner for the people there. Heath had been out on a run for several weeks, during which time, Alexandria received many news guests, all of whom followed the leadership of a former sheriff's deputy named Rick Grimes. When Heath returned after his supply run, he was met at the door by Eugene Porter, whom he did not know. As Eugene was part of Rick's group, he did not know Heath either, and told him that he was not authorized to let him in. Heath threatened to "beat his ass", and the cowardly Eugene submitted and let him in. Heath embarked on another supply run a short time later. The group consisted of members of the original Alexandria community as well as members of Rick's group. Rick didn't go on the run, but he was calling the shots, and left his deputy, Michonne in charge of the others. Before leaving, Rick somberly reminded everyone that some may not make it back alive. Because of this, Heath mistrusted Rick and thought that his group might abandon, or even kill the others, should things get too dangerous. Michonne was quite offended by this and put Heath in this place. Rick's prediction sadly came true, and there were several losses, but Heath and those who survived made it back to Alexandria. As time passed, the Alexandrians found themselves in a dangerous predicament. In order to solidify negotiations with the Hilltop Colony, they agreed to take action against a mutual threat - the Saviors. The plan was to break into a satellite outpost, which they believed was the Savior headquarters, and murder them all in their sleep. Heath had a large problem with this. He didn't have any love (or even knowledge) of the Saviors, but he did not condone cold-blooded murder. Glenn Rhee assisted him as they made their way through the compound. Coming into one of the men's sleeping quarters, Glenn took the action to kill him so that Heath wouldn't have to. Immediately following the incident at the satellite outpost, Heath and a woman named Tara Chambler embarked on another run to procure additional ammunition and medicine. Taking a camper, it was projected to be a two-week trip. Fourteen days in and all they had to show for it was a nearly depleted gas tank, eight cans of okra and a bottle of aspirin. Heath finally expressed his issues to Tara about the influence of Rick's group and was convinced that everybody was just out for themselves and would be more than willing to leave everybody else high and dry. Tara took offense to this and told him that everything he had just said was "bullshit". The two had one more stop to make before deciding to turn back. They found a bridge overlooking a body of water that had been blockaded by dump trucks. They found evidence of a small camp settlement in between the blocked vehicles. One of the dump trucks had released its cargo of sand onto the bridge and Tara began scrounging for anything she could of value. This alerted a horde of walkers that had been trapped beneath the sand. Tara and Heath fought against the walkers, and Heath shot two of them before seeing Tara getting overwhelmed. The walkers pushed Tara over the side of the bridge, and Heath disappeared behind some tarps. Tara survived, but when she returned to the spot where she had last seen him, Heath was gone. ---- Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 survivors